My Fight for the Light
by KV202244
Summary: Crystle is a normal girl, leading an ordinary life...or so that's what she thought. When mysterious powers find their way to her, all hell breaks loose. A young girl with purple hair appears in her dreams and foretells great darkness about to raid. Aided by the Keyblade Wielders, the two girls must connect their hearts of Fire and Ice to defeat a common grandfather, Xehanort.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: DA COOKIES...I WANT DEM.

The afternoon bell rings, and I smile as the local stores and shops flip their signs to read 'open' . I take a deep breath, waiting to see if I can catch the scent of cookies in progress. This evening feels calm. The breeze is warm and carries the fragrance of the many flowers here in radiant garden.

Calm nights are the best. I have to avoid stress. Stress equals ice. It's really weird. Recently, all of my dreams have been about this girl with purple hair. Ever since they started, I find myself creating ice in stressful situations. Sometimes, I feel like a witch of some sort. Nobody else can do this. Most of the time, I try to remain as calm as possible. My parents don't know, and neither do my friends.

Plopping down onto the closest bench, I stare around me, not sure of what I'm looking for. Closing my eyes, I just enjoy the moment. Why shouldn't I? After all, today IS my birthday. My parents have spent the last week making ideas for today.

My eyes shoot open as the scent of fresh cookies finally reaches my nose. I just HAVE to nab some. Stepping up, I stand and stretch, sorry to leave the seat. Walking towards the end of the square, I freeze as a voice yells behind me.

"CRYSTLE! WAIT FOR ME!" I hear a yell behind me, and turn to see a guy with black hair running over. His feet pound at the ground, as he tries (unsuccessfully) not to stumble on his own feet. I his hand, he holds a blue box tied off with black ribbon.

Grinning curiously, I watch him rush down the stairs and into the plaza. Tripping over his own feet, he grins as I hide my smile. I wave to my friend as he starts running again. Slowing to a stop in front of me, he bends over, fighting to catch his breath.

"What now Ren?" I ask playfully. I take in his outfit as he pants, gripping his knees. His black hair is still as untamed as his personality, and his skin a shade darker than ivory.

Both his jeans and his jacket are the same shade as his hair, and his jacket is unzipped, revealing a simple blue T-Shirt. His hight exceeds mine, and that's my disadvantage. He straightens himself and chuckles.

"Excuuuuussseee me! I didn't know I needed to schedule an appointment to say hi!" He elbows me in the ribs as I roll my eyes teasingly. Looking to me, (with light blue eyes like mine) he grins and goes on.

"Oh well. I guess you don't want your PRESENT!" Turning to him, I pout, crossing my arms.

"Who said THAT?" I grumble. Ren laughs and holds the box above his head. Challenge fills his expression, as I calculate the chances of me reaching the box. Yeah, I'm pretty tall. But, he is way taller than me. Tapping my foot, I smile at the ground.

"Are you really going to make me do it?" I ask. I look up to find him nodding enthusiastically. Sighing, I shift my weight and shake my head. Looking up, I jump towards his hand... and miss. Landing on my feet, I wince as I notice that the ground feels a lot colder.

Looking down, I gasp as ice covers the ground around me. Not again! Not in front of Ren! I look up in time to see him slip. Lunging forward, I grab his hand. I try to pull him up, but instead, he pulls me down.

"REN!" I complain as I land ion the ground. Crossing my arms, I hide behind my sheet of straight blue hair. Take a deep breath... Well, I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later.

Flipping my hair back, I see Ren already on his feet. His hand is extended towards me. Grabbing onto it, I debate whether or not to pull him down again, but that idea was already taken. Jumping to my feet, I frown in confusion.

How is he NOT slipping. I mean, **I** can't slip because I am the one who made the ice. Ren smiles and tries to hold his laughter down.

"Hey, Ren? How are you NOT slipping on the ice?" I ask. Ren suddenly looks very serious and looks around suspiciously.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asks. I make an X over my heart and nod. Looking around one more time, he leans down into my ear and tells.

"Because I made it." Once he speaks, I back up and, without thinking, blab my mouth.

"No you didn't, I did!" Once I put it out there, I slap my hands over my mouth, eyes widening. Did I just say that? Holy crap! Stepping back, I feel the pavement turn to ice under me. Panicking, I turn and hurry down the walk.

Oh, no! My steps are still creating ice, as I try to calm myself down. I panic as I take in the surrounding ice.

OHMIHGOSH, OHMIGOSH, OHMIGOSH! What do I do!? I hear rushed steps approach and gasp when Ren grabs onto my arm. His hand and my arm gain a light coating of frost on contact. Soothing me under his breath, his eyes dart around the square.

His sight catching an ice cream parlor, he drags me into an ally behind it. Letting go of my arm, he gives me a lopsided grin.

"Calm down, I'm like you." I shut my mouth and nod my head. Looking down, I wonder how I could let it slip like that. Staring at the ground, I try not to make eye contact. Letting myself relax, (to the best of my ability) I watch as the ice melts over the stone. I look up quickly and, when I see his face so close to mine, stumble back.

Laughing, he tosses the wrapped box to me. Catching it, I glare over at Ren. Holding his hands up in surrender, he motions for me to open it. Looking down, I gently pull the paper off. Under the wrap, a cardboard box lay open. Peeking inside, I gasp as I see what is in there.

Reaching my hand inside, I slowly raise a chain out of the box. It... is... beautiful! The thick silver chain holds a snowflake. The flake is a light blue and bordered by black.

Looking up to Ren, I smile like I just won the lottery.

I turn the charm over in my hand and notice it's cold temperature. I look up as he straightens out his jacket. Looking around, he motions for me to follow. Ren leads me behind the cookie shop. I smile as the pleasant aroma fills the air.

"So, whatchathink?" He asks. It takes me a moment to realize he's talking about the charm, not the scent. Holding it close, I grin.

"It's beautiful." I say, not able to think of any other way to put it.

"It's beautiful because I made it." I gasp as he holds out his hands. A blue haze grows in his palm, and ice gathers in a tiny tornado. Spinning around his fingers, the magic has me hypnotized until it fades away. Looking up, I feel my trust for him grow, and I decide to show him a little something.

Stepping up to the wall across from the store, I run my fingers over the stone, using ice as my ink. I loose myself, as soon as I start tracing elegant patterns and shapes. I even feel myself leave the ground at one point to reach a certain area.

Minutes go by before I can stand back to admire my work. I turn to ask Ren's opinion, but stop at his expression.

His eyes were filled with both astonishment and relief. He looks to me, and smiles. Reaching behind my neck, I try to fasten the chain around it. Noticing my obvious trouble, Ren walks behind me and lends a hand. Taking the clasp away from me, he links it to the perfect fit. Leaning to my ear, he whispers.

"Happy fourteenth Birthday." Blushing uncontrollably, I mumble a thank you and get no reply. I turn to punch Ren's shoulder, but he's gone. Well, at least I know someone else is like me! I jump as a call echoes through the ally.

"CRYSTLE! Where are you?!" I laugh as her voice rings out. Shaking my head, I chuckle to myself. She can't leave me alone for five minutes let alone ten.

"Coming, Nya!" Shoving the charm under my shirt, I turn and hurry towards the parking lot. Stepping onto stone, I cast a worried glance to where I had frozen the ground. Whew! It's melted. I glance to Nya and grin. She (of course) is sporting the latest fashion.

She's wearing a black shirt with a purple zebra print heart. It has short sleeves and a crew neck collar. Her skirt is black and dark purple leggings run down to her calves. Black flats cover her feet and bracelets run down her left arm. Her fiery red curls are pinned up into a bun, and a head band holds down the rebellious strands. With a hand on her hips, she waits by the bench.

"Hey, who was that you were with?" She probes. Gripping my hair in my fingers, I instantly deny everything.

"No one. I was just..." I stammer as I try to find an excuse.

"You were just...what? Scavenging for moldy ice cream?" Nya crosses her arms, as I wrinkle my nose at the thought. Shuddering, I shrug.

"Was it Yuno? How 'bout Ronjin? No? How about-"

"It was Ren." I mumble under my breath. She smiles and cups her hand around her ear. I roll my eyes and pout. No getting out of this.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that. Say it again?" Tapping my foot, I grumble his name again. I reach into the collar of my shirt and stroke the gift. I discretely pull it off and place it in my pocket. Keeping my hands on it, I turn to Nya. Knowing I was stalling, she sighs and pressures it out of me.

"C'mon Crystle! I'm you best friend you can tell me. I've known you since you left home school in sixth grade. But if you can't trust me-"

"OK!" I yell. Yup. She broke me. I ALWAYS trust my friends. Nya knows my weaknesses. (It's a little creepy). I pause, but she motions for me to continue.

"I said it was Ren." I finish, and Nia's mouth drops open. My eyes widen as her do the same. I hold my hands up in defense.

"What?" I ask. Her eyes immediately glance to my hands and narrow. Looking to me, she points to my fist and speaks.

"Where did you get that?" she asks. Huh? Where did I get what? I pull my hands down and look. Oops. Still holding onto the charm. Yup. Going to have to explain.

"He gave it to me." I say. She grimaces wistfully and crosses her arms.

"I can't believe you payed him any attention. Everyone knows that he's...well, DIFFERENT." She complains. Ha, she doesn't know the half of it.

"Yeah, anyway, I have to go. My parents have something planned for my birthday. You know how that is." I roll my eyes and Nya nods. Before I can say anything else, a woman's voice calls for Nya. Looking behind her, I see a lady waiting patiently near the fountain. Nya sighs and turns to me.

"That's my parents. See ya later! Oh, and keep your distance from 'you know who'." With that, she runs off Waving, I watch as they walk out of sight. Sighing, I stare to the ground. If she knew what I was... would she evade me as well? I'm not to sure. She is my best friend till the end, but is it the other way around? Would she accept me? What about Ren?

Shaking my head, I turn around and start out of the plaza. Reaching the stairs, I pause as a piece of paper catches my eye. It's snagged on the banister, and It sits there, fluttering in the breeze.

Grabbing it, I unfold the stationary. I try to read the note, but it has grown dark. Grumbling, I stuff the paper into my pocket and hurry down the side walk, anxious to get home.

Jogging down the road, I pass a shop and pause. Cookies...

I WANT DEM! Catching my breath, I step into the door and smile as a little bell goes off. Before I could dismiss the jingle, a merry face pops up from behind the front counter.

"HI CRYSTLE! How's my grandma's number one cookie eater?" I smile and put a thumbs up.

"Doing pretty good Kairi! So... where da cookies at?" I ask. She giggles and grabs my hand, pulling me towards a large shelf. Eyes widening, I rub my hands together and examine the selection:

-Macadamia Nut

-Chocolate Chip

-Double Fudge

-Smores Delight

-M'n'M cookies

Just LOOKING at the cookies makes my evening SO much better. Smiling, I turn to Kairi.

"Do you ever snag some?" I ask. She smirks sadly and shakes her head.

"Nope. Grandma says that if I want some, I either have to make them myself, or buy them." Shrugging, Kairi grins sheepishly and shifts her weight.

"Well, I can't make them. Last time I tried, I burned them...and the oven." Looking back to the display, I rub my chin and question her.

"Well, what's your favorite?" I ask. Since Kairi is so young, she doesn't suspect a thing. Beaming up at me, she launches into the wonders of double fudge.

Her rant is taking so long, I don't remember the beginning. Putting a hand on her shoulder, I stifle a laugh and nod my head.

"Okay, the double fudge _do_ sound good. I'll get eleven of them." She gapes up at me and I smile at her reaction.

"That's a big order! Well, that wont be a problem for YOU will it?" She asks playfully, poking my stomach. Running a hand through my hair, I cheerfully agree. Skipping into a room near the back of the store, Kairi shakes her head and mutters something about a black hole. This confuses me until I realize that she's talking about my stomach.

Kairi strides in, carrying a big box of cookies. Setting them on the counter, she pushes some buttons on the register and smiles up to me.

"That will be two hundred and thirty munny. Pay up." I playfully glare up at the girl currently in laughing hysterics. She can't pull of the tough voice (unless provoked) so I immediately join the laughter. This goes on for a while until I calm myself.

Wiping my eyes, I sigh and 'pay up'. Instead of walking out of the store, I open up the box on the counter. Pulling out four of the cookies, I lay them on the counter and push them towards Kairi. Her eyes widen in glee, and she grabs the chocolate.

"Thank's so much Crystle!" She beams and then proceeds with stuffing her face. Laughing, I walk out of the store, grinning at the cheerful bell that rings to greet me.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Fight for the Light

Chapter 2: What's this?

Taking a short cut through the ally ways, I look around before stepping into the shadows. (Yes, I know my mom says that since I'm a young lady, I should be careful at night. BUT, I want to get home so...yeah.) Walking down the gravel path, a crunch of tiny footsteps stops me in my tracks. Feeling stares on my back, I spin around, eyes widening at the sight. WHAT?! No... monsters don't exist! My mouth drops open, as I examine the creatures.

They're short with black bodies, and their ears are folded into zig-zag patterns. Their blank stares don't let up as they take steps forward. Inching back, I look to see if anyone's close. I suck in breath to scream out for somebody, then freeze. Looking back to the monster, I watch as they stop approaching. In a flash, one of them raises an arm.

I scream as a strike of black hits the wall to my (very) close left. Another monster lifts it's arm, the attack coming so close that the sleeve of my hoodie is singed. The others do the same, and I manage to hit the ground as the wall collapses behind me.

Jumping up, I stare back at the monsters. They raise their arms and I run. Holding back a shout, I stand up and rush over the rubble. Hurrying onto the cement on the other side, I'm forced back into the plaza.

Close to panic, I jump as I feel a cold chill against my chest. Looking down, I see a blue light radiating from my necklace. Pulling on the chain that hangs around my neck, I raise the snowflake charm. I can believe it's real ice. The temperature says so. I drop it back onto my shirt, thinking briefly of him.

Looking between my hands, I wonder how I, of all people, could have this power to start with. It shouldn't exist...well, I've heard this stuff in stories from Kairi's grandmother. So if they are true, I just need a spell or something.

Looking around at the creatures, who have resumed trying to corner me, I dig through my mind for a phrase that would work... Nope. Can't think of anything.

Shaking my head, I do the stupidest thing ever. Stepping up to a flower bed, I grab as many stones as I can. Clutching my ammo, I step back and sigh. Placing the rocks in a pile beside me, I grab one and chuck it at the nearest creature. I smile my perfect aim, as it sails towards the creature's face.

"Bull's Eye!" I shout, picking up another rock. My joy flees as the rock goes right through the monster. Arms drooping, I dismiss the fact that I didn't hit it. I just hope that nobody saw that. Looking around for witnesses, I sigh in both relief and frustration. Nobody.

All of the sudden, the monsters stop. Eyed by the rest, two of them step forward. They blink once before both becoming an inky blob. Jumping back, tripping over the stairs in the process, I watch as they morph together. Growing taller, it's eyes flash red as arms and legs appear.

In full transformation, the new monster let's out a bone chilling roar. (_Good thing my bones are already chilled. Ha. Get it?) _Stomping a foot to the ground, the monster sends a force through the stone.

I try to stand up, but all of the sudden, dark prongs come up through the ground and grab me. Yelping as I'm dragged down, I hit the ground hard and am forced still. Struggling hopelessly, I think back to the stories. What did _they_ do in this situation? Oh, yeah. In a flash, a realization hits me. Crap.

Looking at the monster, who's getting closer every second, I gulp as I remember a constant variable in the tales. Yeah, I match the magical people in the stories. _**BUT - all of the people in the stories ended up dead!**_

Breaths getting stuck in my chest, I watch as the creature halts in front of me. My eyes widen as it lifts it's arm. Using it as some sort of bat, it flies towards me. Giving up on trying to get free, I swing out my arm to protect myself.

"STOP!" I scream desperately. I feel slight pressure on my arm, and then it disappears. Eyes shut, I can only hear the sound of some sort of metal clashing. Feeling the tight grasp around me slacken, I quickly sit up. Surprised to find myself alive, I jump to my feet, dizzy at the moment. Looking down to my hands, I gasp. The handle to a blade of ice lies in my grip. Whoa.

Examining the work, I notice a hole in the handle of it. It's shaped like a snowflake and is about as wide as my palm. Encrypted words catch my sight just above the slot. Eyes narrowing, I read the carved words.

~use my gift wisely~

I look up and gasp to find the monsters all frozen solid. Quickly lifting up my arm I wonder. What- and WHO'S gift does this mea-

Eyes widening, as it's meaning comes to me, I yank the charm off of my necklace and shove it inside. Immediately, a beam of ice shoots out and towards the monsters. Making contact with the larger one, the attack shatters the creature, and all of the others follow suit. I duck and cover my head, avoiding the shards of ice flying in all directions.

Out of danger, the blade in my hands fades away. I take a weary step out of the plaza, but blinding dizziness spreads through my head. The straight stone path seems to spread serpentine in front of me. Tired of the spinning scene in front of me, I drop to my knees and grip my head, trying (unsuccessfully) to stabilize my vision. Glancing forward, I notice a figure with strikingly familiar black hair. Wanting to stand, I frown as my legs don't comply. My lungs are straining like I just ran five miles as I struggle to my feet. I look up and see him running towards me. Holding a hand out, my voice comes as a whisper.

"Ren..." I say before falling back to my hands and knees. Eyes shut, I fight to catch my breath. Moments pass before my breathing can no longer be heard miles away. Lungs no longer on fire, I sigh, shaking my head.

"Hey, you alright?" Ren asks. Nodding my head, I accept his outstretched hand. Lifted to my feet, I open my eyes and smile at the fact that my vision has straightened out. Looking up to Ren, I open my mouth to ask.

"That charm you ga-" I start to question him when he interrupts.

"You know, we should get you home. We can talk later." He holds my arm and starts forward. I pout as I notice him nibbling on double fudge cookies. Deciding to forget about them, I pull away.

"I can walk myself home."

"Can you even walk?" he asks. I grin and shoot back my sarcastic reply.

"Nope. I'm just stubborn." Free from his grip, I take a few steps forward... and fall flat on my face. Instead of footsteps, I hear an amused chuckle behind me.

"Ha. Told ya." He gloats. I lift my head to reply, but darkness fills my vision before I get the chance.

I just lay here in the darkness, created by my shut eyelids. I hear nothing around me but can smell a faint scent of sweets. WAIT! WHERE AM I!?

"NO!" I scream, sitting up and opening my eyes wide, looking all around the room...my room? I'm at my house. Wha? How did I get here? There was a monster, and a big one and the magical necklace...

Grabbing the metal around my neck, I lift it up. The silver chain dangles lightly from my hand, but the charm is gone. Shaking my head, I decide to dismiss the whole turn of events as a dream.

Jumping out of bed, I walk towards the door and pull it open. Stepping out, I look around, and frown. Why is it so quiet? I take in a breath to call out for my parents, but a big pop sounds from behind me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CRYSTLE!" They scream. Jumping out of my skin, I back away from my parents and their confetti cannon. Clearing my head of the chaos, I can't help but laugh at my parents. Mom leans against the wall, holding her sides to keep from exploding with laughter. Dad just stands there, confetti littering his black hair. He stares at me expectantly.

"Come on guys! Really?" I tease. Mom walks towards me, and I give her a big hug. Releasing her from my death grip, I turn towards Dad, but know better than to give him a hug. He's not that type of guy. But he's still the bet dad ever.

"Yeah, really. We had to! It's your birthday, so we couldn't help ourselves!" Glaring back and forth from Mom to Dad, I cross my arms in mock annoyance.

"Don't look at me! It was all your mother!" Dad says, holding his hands up in defense. Grinning, Mom throws her arms up in surrender.

"I plead guilty, now LET'S GO!" She laughs. Dragging us down the stairs by our hands, Mom pulls us into the living room. Stepping into the room, my jaw drops. Blue and white streamers hand off of everything in the room. Looking to Mom, I watch her sigh.

"It's too much isn't it?" She asks. I open my mouth to object, but she puts a finger to my mouth.

"Too bad! You'll just have to deal with it!" Laughing, she drags me to the couch and presses gifts into the cushion beside me.

"Already?" I ask, not wanting to be spoiled and think about presents first. Mom smiles and nods her head, placing a familiar black and blue box in my lap.

Staring down at it in confusion, I try to remember where I saw this. Looking up to my mom, I narrow my eyes at her teasing expression.

"What?" I ask, getting nervous at her implication. She smiles and points at the box.

"A boy stopped by to give this to you while you were sleeping." She says. My hearts skips a beat as I realize where the box came from. Doubt clouding my mind, I still label past events as a dream.

"Well, who was it?" She pries. Letting myself accept it a bit, I go on.

"Did he have, um ... black hair?" I ask warily. She nods her head enthusiastically, and describes him.

"He was wearing a black jacket with a blue shirt. And, this may seem weird, but it seemed like he was covered in frost. I mean, I might be seeing things because it's the middle of summer, right?" Mouth dropping open, I review the evidence and freeze. Yup. It all happened. Worried, I look down to the box and sigh. Pulling off the string, I pry open the box to find a very familiar pendant. Pulling it out, I flinch at the known temperature of the snowflake.

"Honey, that's beautiful! What's the boy's name?" She gasps. Sighing, I lift up the chain around my neck and clip it on. The charm glows a bit before going dark. With the glow, Dad seems to stiffen as he moves across the room.

"It's Ren." I say. She smiles and nods knowingly. Dismissing the new details, Mom runs out of patience.

"C'mon, already! Open mine now!" I look over to Dad and find him staring out of the window, as if expecting someone. I'm shocked to see the tint of something in his eyes. I'm not sure what it is, but the sensation makes me shudder. Looking back to Mom before she notices, I laugh my thanks and fumble with the ribbon.

Undoing the bow, I pull the tab off of the envelope. Digging inside, I pull out a piece of paper, avoiding paper cuts. Flipping it over, I grin at the bold letters. It's coupon for my favorite cookie store! YAY! Jumping up, I hug my mother (who is currently in a laughing fit).

"Thank you Mom!" I chuckle. She wipes her eyes and sighs.

"I knew you would like it. You go there everyday. But I guess you skipped today." I shake my head.

"Nope. I was there earlie-" Wait...was I there today? All of the sudden, memories from earlier run through my head. Yelping, I grab my head, expelling the past events. Monsters... Ice... Blades... Ren...

No. It didn't happen. Just a nightmare.

"Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream!" I whisper.

"Monsters don't exist, and neither does magic, or ice powers!" I convince myself of this.

Nightmarish images gone, I open my eyes to find myself seated on the couch. Mom's worried expression looks down to me. I glance over to Dad, and freeze. He's staring at me with his yellow ey...WHAT? His eyes are supposed to be blue! This, added to the nasty smirk on his face, renders me both speechless and motionless.

"Crystle, what's wrong? Your skin-it's so cold!" She worries, noticing my terrified expression. Voice not working, I just point over to Dad, not able to break his gaze. Following my stare, Mom looks over to him and gasps. Stepping in front of me, Mom puts her arms up in defense.

"No! Not on her birthday!" She yells. Not affected by her demands, Dad chuckles to himself, and walks out of the house.

"What's going on with Dad?" I ask, my voice barely audible. Looking back to me in horror, Mom pulls me off of the couch, and tells me to hide in my room. Sprinting to my upstairs, I throw open my door and gasp.

Smoke billows out of the doorway and waves of heat mess with my head. Ha, now I get it. Since my strength is ice, my weakness is flame. Blah, blah, blah. Strength draining from the heat of the fire, I stumble forward, and grabbing the knob, I swing the door shut. Backing into the hall, I slump down against the wall, fighting to clear the fuzziness in my head.

"Crystle! Are you okay?!" I hear Mom rush towards me and sigh. Looking to her, I point towards my room and frown.

"I don't know if you get what I'm saying, but flame is my biggest weakness." Looking to the flames that have almost eaten through my door, Mom's eyes widen. Pulling me up, she looks into my eyes, and nods.

"Don't think I don't know what has been happening. I'm here for you." Mind exploding, I look back to her.

"Who told you? Ren?" I ask, afraid of the answer. She glances to me, question in his eyes.

"What does Ren have to do with this?"She asks.

"He's the same as me." I put out there. Surprised, Mom opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by the cracking of my wooden door. Not wanting to feel the heat, I pull Mom down the hall and down the stairs. Rushing out of the door, I run along side Mom to be safe distance from the burning house. I run a couple paces before noticing that Mom is no longer by my side. Spinning around, I gasp as my mind absorbs what I see.

The same black creatures from before surround my Mom and block her way out. Looking at the monsters, a term pops into my head.

"MOM! Get away from the Heartless!" Surprised by this new info, I stare in fright. So, they are Heartless? Weird name. I rush forward to help her, but stop when I realize I'm unarmed. Looking down, desperate for a way to protect, I smile as the familiar blade of ice finds it's way into my grasp.\

Clutching the freezing weapon, I jump forward, and bring the blade down on the closest Heartless.


End file.
